Why So Serious
by Rainbow Fox 8
Summary: Dick's first experience with Joker Venom. This is my input of whumptober. Not a lot of whump though, mostly father-son fluff :D.


Why So Serious?

Why So Serious?

Dick's first experience with joker venom.

Hi! Okay in this story, the reason that Dick didn't know how to deal with the Joker Venom is that Bruce has been trying to keep him away from the Joker. Dick is slightly new to the crime fighting scene. In this story the Joker Venom was just developed and Bruce had been studying it. Also I would like to thank everyone that inspired me to write this! I've read a lot of great Joker Venom fanfics and they inspired to make this one. Enjoy!

* * *

"Robin, put on your rebreather!" I scrambled for my rebreather, as I tried to not inhale too much of the dense green fog. I giggled a little bit, a bit confused about why I was laughing about this situation, but just shrugged it off as nervous laughter. Batman glanced over to make sure I had my rebreather on before looking for the Joker through the thick smoke. I watched as he pulled out a capsule to capture the smoke. _He's probably going to study it later in the Bat Cave_. He was beside me only a moment later saying, "The Joker's already escaped. I am going to go out searching for him. Stay in the Batmobile." Sounds like a plan. Except for the part where I stay in the Batmobile. "Why do I have to stay in the Batmobile?" "I don't know if you got exposed to the Joker Venom or not. It may have gotten in your system because you didn't put your rebreather on in time." I meant to sigh, but it turned out to be a giggle instead. I quickly covered my mouth, hoping that he hadn't noticed it. Batman stared at me intently, and for a couple of moments there was silence. Then another small giggle escaped my mouth. _Stop laughing! Nothing is funny about this situation right now. _But my body wouldn't listen to me. The giggles turned into cackles. The cackles turned into cachinnations as fell to the ground, clutching my mouth as I tried to stifle the uncontrollable laughter. _Why can't I stop? _Batman picked me up and ran off to the Batmobile, saying something to Alfred, but I was too focused on my laughter to actually pay attention.

I could feel my mouth turn upwards into a wide smile. I clawed at my mouth trying to turn them back to their normal position, and hopefully stop my laughter in the process. Batman grabbed my wrists to stop my attempt and said, "I know it hurts, but you just have to hold on a while longer." I nodded and he let go of my wrists and put me in the passenger's seat of the Batmobile. _Wow, I must be really out of it if I didn't notice we had already reached the Batmobile. _My laughter and my smile kept on growing, and I didn't know what I could do to stop it, so I curled into a ball on the passenger's seat to try cope with it. I did a couple of breathing exercises that Batman taught to help me calm down. I listened to the rumble of the Batmobile on the road and tried to ignore the inhuman like laughter coming from me. I faintly heard Batman say something, but I am not sure if it was to me or Alfred at this point. I just wanted everything to be over. I was tired of laughing so hard and I just wanted to go to sleep and forget that this experience ever happened.

* * *

The car screeched to a stop and I looked at reached across and picked me up. Alfred was already at the Med Bay, with a syringe? I was rushed over to the Med Bay and was laid down on the cot. I felt a slight sting on my arm and watched as darkness fogged my vision and listened as my laughter faded away.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of silence. I felt my mouth and realized that the smile was gone, and I sighed with relief. _Glad that's over. _I looked around and saw the white walls of the Med Bay and Bruce sleeping in a chair. I smiled to myself, grateful this time it was my own choice. Bruce was wearing his silk cobalt blue pajamas. _Alfred must've forced him to clean himself up._ I sat up and noticed that I had a Band-Aid on my arm. I looked back to Bruce and whispered, "Bruce." His eyes immediately shot open and he looked at me. He smiled and asked, "How are you feeling?" I shrugged, "Not super feeling the aster, but I'll get over it. A bit drowsy to be honest. So you and Alfred found an antidote?" "Yes. I've never seen the Joker use something like this before though, I'll have to put it in the files and go over it later." _That makes sense, I wonder who he got it from. Or if he made it himself. _"Meanwhile you will be resting. I'm not sure if you're fully recovered yet and I want to be positive that everything is out of your system." "But Bruce, today's Friday! You know how much patrol time I get over the weekend. You and Alfred already gave me the antidote shot, so I'm sure everything's fine. And you must've run some tests on me while I was out of it just to make sure everything was ok. Please?"

Bruce replied, "While that's all true, I just want to be positive that everything is ok. Why don't we watch a movie tonight? Your choice." I started stroking my invisible mustache, pretending to be pondering in thought. "Alright, but I want to help from the Bat Cave while you're patrolling. You've been teaching me how to operate the Bat Computer so I can help." His eyes flickered with thought for a minute then he said, "Ok, deal." We made our way upstairs and I was wondering what movie we should watch. "Hey! Maybe since it's October, can we watch IT?" Bruce said, "No. That movie's PG-13. You're only eight." "Yeah, but I'll be nine next month!" He shook his head, "Still too young." I was wondering what movie to watch when the perfect idea popped into my head. "Oh, I know! We could watch Mickey's House of Villians! My family and I would watch that all the time during Halloween." Bruce smiled fondly and ruffled my hair. "Now _that's _a great Halloween movie."

The night ended with Dick's head resting on Bruce's chest and both boys were snoring softly.

* * *

What'd you guys think? Constructive criticism is helpful. I honestly haven't seen any horror movies ever. I cannot handle them at all, I'm scared of Ghostbusters XD. But I like horror games, so I don't know how that works. Anyhow this doesn't have to been seen in the Young Justice universe, it can be seen in the Batman comics universe or whatever universe you want! I just put it in the Young Justice category cause that's the Robin I was basing this Robin off of. Happy early Halloween!


End file.
